


Hot Night

by T3llurian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3llurian/pseuds/T3llurian
Summary: It's really hot in the motel room you and Dean are sharing since the AC is broken.Notes are at the end





	Hot Night

Softly groaning you rolled onto your side. It seemed that you'd tried every single sleeping position there was. You'd been tossing, turning, and grumbling all night about the damn heat, since the air conditioning of the cheap motel broke on the hottest night of the year. Unbeknownst( hehe big words) to you, your innocent restlessness had woken up your boyfriend for what seemed to him the hundredth time that night. As you flopped to your other side, grumbling about the god damned heat, you woke up Dean once again. Not going to take it any longer he suddenly sprang up and pressed you into the bed with your wrists above your head. After he had you pinned he pressed himself onto you and said, "I swear to god if you don't stop complaining about how hot it is, I'll give you a reason to feel hot and sweaty".

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me I have a wattpad account if you want to check it out. It's superwholocklover662 I post my stories there fandom or otherwise.


End file.
